Bleach characters watch the bleach anime
by xXBlueExorcistFanXx
Summary: the bleach characters get a look into there future, follow the on this journey and see there reactions, thought ETC :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**Disclaimer I do not own bleach, just using the characters for some non profit fun :)**

**this story takes place just before Rukia is taken back to the soul Society. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Ahhhh!" the inhabitants of the strange room screamed as the all appeared in a bright light of what seemed to be a foreign kido and landed in a heap on the floor.<p>

"Ouch." mumble Rangiku from beneath Hitsugya "Get off me- Captain!" she added.

"Oh, sorry Rangiku." Toshiro said as he scrambled off of her with a small blush on his face.

"Ikkaku get off of me, What you are doing, it's very ugly" Another voice said from the pile. It was Yumichica.

"Jeez, sorry!" Ikkaku said, getting off of him.

As the chatter began to dissipate, the soul reapers composed themselves and assessed the situation. They were in a large room that only had a big TV on the wall,and rows of chairs similar to the one's you would find at a cinema , they were also joined by some unknown people thatthat were definatley not soul reapers, and some familiar faces. The soul reapers (Toshiro, Rangiku, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichica, Kenpachi, Byakuya, Ukitake, Izuru and Momo) had their zanpackto's Draw incase sed people were hostle. (Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Uryu. Familiar faces: Rukia, Urahara, Yourichi, Tessai)

"Yourichi, Urahara, Tessai" Exclaimed Ukitake. Urahara and Yourichi waved awkwardly, while Tessai remained stoic.

"Please put your Zanpakto's away there is no need for violence" Said an unknown voice, Everyone jumped at the sudden noise but quickly regained their composure

"Show yourself!" Ikkaku demanded.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. I have gathered you-"

Ichigo interrupted, "Why not show yourself then"

"Now, Ichigo!, I am not that foolish to show myself before, i know you have all calmed down.I don't want to die you all seem to have really big swords." the voice added sarcastically, Ichigo narrowed his eye's, 'how did this voice know about his soul reaper abilities, he was currently in his human body.

"Now, just listen! I am your ally, and I've gathered you here today to show you the future." The voice said.

"that's ridiculous" Urahara exclaimed, in a serious demeanor for a change

"heh, well whether you belive me or not i'm going to show you this footage." The voice complained.

"I think we should listen, why go through all the trouble simply to lie, although, I am not a fan of the circumstance" Byakuya said, simply.

"Thank you, Captain Kuchiki!, All will be explained shortly, as to why you are all here and who everyone is for those who don't know each other, you will get introduced through the footage just to make my and your lifes simpler, Now, I'm just warning you some of this footage will shock you."

"Where is mine and Izuru's Captain's?" Momo asked.

"Oh...um. They were... you know what I'll show you the footage."

As suspicious as everyone was they listened and sat in the chairs provided, in the groups. (Ichigo, Orhime, Chad, Uryu, Rukia) Much to the other soul reapers surprise (Urahara, Yourichi, Tessai) and (Toshiro, Rangiku, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichica, Kenpachi, Byakuya, Ukitake, Izuru and Momo)

"hold on" asked Uryu "I have a question before we start." he finished

"mhm" the voice replied

"How do we know this footage is real." he asked.

"I can promise you it is real, but of course I'm a mysterious person that has just brought you to a strange room. You must trust your own judgment on what plays out in front of you. I have gathered you here to help, but I can't make you believe what you're seeing." The voice explained.

"Hmm... alright." everyone nodded.

"This is a bunch of bullshit if you ask me." Kenpachi said suddenly.

"Yeah... well your an as, and I don't need your comments, I doing this to help you." The voice said sarcastically.

"Bitch, I'm gonna find you and kill you" Kenpachi yelled at nothing.

"Yeah, that precisely why I'm staying hidden, I don't feel like dying." The voice said, "Now, I'm gonna start this before anyone else starts throwing tantrums or asking stupid questions"

The video began to play showing Ichigo, who appeared to be in a fight with Captain Kuchiki on a large Platue. this caught the latter's attention The video was then paused.

"Oh sorry, I forgot to explain so your not lost. my bad." The voice apologized.

"Please do, I'm intrigued." Byakuya said, looking At the orange haired human now presumed Soul reaper out of the corner of his eye.

"Okay, so Rukia Kuchiki was sent to the world of the living to kill hollows, as you all know"

The mention of this got the majority of the people's present attention, Bar Rukia and Ichigo for the already knew.

"However while Protecting the human, Ichigo Kurosaki she was Badly wounded by a hollow. In her last attempt to protect Ichigo's family from death she transferred her soul reaper powers to him."

"What!?" All the soul reapers shouted, shocked, glaring at the two individuals, Rukia sunk down into her chair

"How pitiful ..." Byakuya stated, blatantly. which made Rukia Sink even further into her chair trying to make herself invisible.

The voice cleared her throat, "Ichigo filled In For Rukia performing her Soul Reaper duties under her teaching. Rukia was found after a while by Captain Kuchiki and Renji. Ichigo was wounded after trying to get her back. She was taken back to the Soul Society to await her execution."

"Execution!?" Renji and the Substitutes group Including Rukia burst out.

"Ichigo then grew stronger under Kisuke Urahara's training."

"Urahara!" Captain Ukitake asked while looking toward him, Kisuke smiled behind his fan At his reaction

"Yep. The one and only, creepy, Secret keeping bastard" The voice said, happily,

"hey I find that comment highly offensive" Kisuke stated

"Don't care, It's true" the voice replied you couldn't see it but you could tell she was sticking out her tounge, Yourichi laughed at the girl's attitude.

She cleared her voice again, "Anyway...Ichigo gathered his friends who had acquired strange powers. Orihime, Chad, who you will find out more about later. And Uryu, the last of the Quincy."

"Quincy..." Captain Hitsugaya murmured to himself. while looking at the group of humans.

"So they then went to the Soul Society. Long story short, Ichigo beat any one that got in his way *cough* Ikkaku, *cough* Renji and * Cough* Kenpachi." The voice paused, awaiting the said people's reation.

"What!? No way!" Kenpachi, Renji and Ikkaku screamed in anger as the rose from their seats, ready to head over to the orange haired human in question. Ichigo Grinned at there reactions, holding back a laugh.

"Yeah, It's hard to believe" the voice said sarcastically " then Yoruichi-"

"Yoruichi!" Everyone screamed

"yes, holy macaroni is it such a shock, she sat in the smr god damn room as you, did you thin i brought her here for the hell of it. may I continue now" the voice said becoming extremely agitated by being interrupted constantly, Yourichi just smiled again, 'yep defiantly gonna like this girl'.

"Anyway, she promised Byakuya that she can train Ichigo to learn Bankai in 3 days."

"That's impossible!" Byakuya, Renji and Toshiro said.

"Correction" Kiskue butted in " I created a way. You just-" her started again before being cut off

"Yes, Kiskue enough gloating from you. You a genius we get it" the vioce said sarcastically

Byakuya just 'tsk'ed' in response

The voice continued, " however Rukia's execution was then suspiciously moved to the next day. so right now, Ichigo is ready to fight Captain Kuchiki, after Renji was beaten by him."

"Wait- what?" Renji said, shocked.

"Why would I attack my Captain?" Renji asked.

"Well, pretty much you wanted to save Rukia, and you were pretty miffed at your captain for not trying to save her himself, yadda yadda. You then learned Bankai to try and beat him but still got your ass handed to yah!" The voice explained.

Everyone in the room (bar Renji, Byakuya) tried to hold back the laughs at the Voices nonchalant way of explaining things.

"B-Bankai..." Renji stuttered with his mouth agape

"Captain Hitsugya and Rangiku are heading to Central 46, because of their odd decisions lately. Momo and Izuru you...ahhh. Well, Momo you are recovery after a fight with the latter Captain"

"What!" Toshiro said, looking at Momo shocked. "why!"

"Yeah, let me explain. This may come as a shock, but... Aizen faked his own death. and left a letter to Momo saying that Toshiro was the murderer,which hence the fight, he did this to cause an uproar in the Seireitei, to hide what he was actually planning, I'll explain more later"

"What!? Why would he do such a thing?" Ukitake shouted.

"No... He wouldn't..." Momo mumbled feeling betrayed

"well He did. Just, let me finish explaining to make things clear. please no more interruptions!" asked the Voice sympethetically to there feelings

"Anyway but Toshiro didn't want to fight you so he knocked you out. He then fought Gin because he was the prime suspect for Aizen's 'murder'."

By this point everyone in the room was silent, wearing shocked faces.

"Anyway back to the execution... Ukitake you and Shunsui are fighting the head after you tried to stop Rukia's execution by destroying the Sokyoku. Renji, you and Rukia are fleeing from the execution grounds."

The shinigami stayed silent very surprised.

"Wait- so the execution was stopped?" Renji asked.

"Yep."

"How?" Ukitake asked.

"Ichigo." The voice said simply.

Everyone look at the Orange haired Substitute who was discreetly smiling, and Rukia was just happy that he saved her.

"so" the voice started "lets get this show on the road" ...

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed chapter two will be out soon : )<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two **

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach :) **

* * *

><p>Okay, so the footage I'm about to show you will give you a chance to get to know the people that are the room from the world of the living" The voice explained.<p>

Everyone shifted to get comfortable in there seats, the sould reaper eye's darting over to said people before returning to the T.V infront of them.

_The screen's image shifted from Ichigo fighting Byakuya to the orange haired soul reaper in a running stance. The screen played. The soul reaper was running down a red path._

_"Where could they be?" He said between breaths._

_"Ichigo!" A voice said out of no where._

_Ichigo turned to find Kon, who was in his body._

The Soul Reapers assumed that it was a Soul candy of some kind in the boys body.

"oh by the way this is 'Kon'" the voice said " A surviving Mod soul from project spearhead" she added earning a few gasps of surprise.

'obviosly some of them survived' Ukitake thought to himself slightly pleased about this new development he wan't all to keen on wiping them out for nothing.

_Kon jumped over the stairs to Ichigo._

_"Kon, where the hell have you been?" Ichigo asked angrily._

_Kon looked taken aback, "Where have I been? What are you talking about Ichigo you're the one that took off with out me."_

_Ichigo grabbed Kon by the collar, "Shut up! You need to help me find Yuzu and Karin."_

"They are my younger sisters" Ichigo interjected, to the Soul reapers as they all had looks of confusion on their faces

_Kon brushed off the comment, "What's the big deal? They're back home. I just saw both of them."_

_Ichigo let go of Kon's collar in surprise, "Your sure?"_

_"Yeah, I'm sure. They're safe and sound. So, What' you been up to?" Kon asked Ichigo._

_Ichigo looked at Kon for a moment, "Good. Then I'll go find Uryu. You-"_

_Kon was startled when Ichigo grabbed his shoulders._

_"take care of my sisters!" Ichigo said as he pushed Kon back as he ran away in the other direction. Kon fell backwards._

"He sure is bossy..." Renji muttered.

"hey!" grunted Ichigo

"Hehehe..." Kenpachi chuckled, 'I like this guy' he thought to himself smiling.

_Getting up Kon yelled to Ichigo, "Good luck!"_

_The scene changed._

_"Jeez, If I knew they were going to make us clean up I never would of come to see what happened. Instead of lecturing us why don't they make the ones responsible do the grunt work?"_

_The screen showed Chizuru and Tatsuki cleaning up broken glass in the school yard._

"Who are they?" Yumichika asked.

"There Ichigo's classmates from the human world, Tatsuki and Chizuru" Replied the voice

"They're hot," Ikkaku said.

"not what i brought you here for" the voice sighed

Ichigo tried not to laugh Tatsuki would have gave him one hell a beating for that.

_"It's because you made such a big deal out of it." Tatsuki explained._

_"What about you!?" Chizuru asked Tatsuki, pointing at her._

_"What!?" Tatsuki shouted._

_"Yeah, 'What?!'" Chizuru said._

_"Anyway, didn't it seem like everyone one of them was acting kind of strange." Tatsuki pointed out._

_Getting up, Chizuru noticed Orihime looking at the sky, "What the- What's up with Orihime?" Chizuru appeared on the left of her, "Orihime...you keep looking all cute and spacey, I'll just have to kiss you."_

"God everyone's gonna think we're all some kind of weirdo's" mumbled Ichigo

" I agree" added Uryu, while he paled slightly

At this point Renji was very uncomfortable. He wasn't really fond of seeing Kissing, he wasn't against the sign of affection, he'd just prefer not to have to be forced to watch it so he averted his gaze for the time being . Kenpachi didn't give a flying banana slug. Captain Hitsugaya was trying to gather information while trying to hide his blush. Captain Kuchiki was doing the same minus the blushing. Momo and Izuru seemed to be as uncomfortable as Renji so turn away as well. Captain Ukitake was also averting this gaze from the screen, feeling that he shouldn't be privy to the girls private affairs. Ikkaku was very observant at the moment, while Yumichika was to busy looking at his nails. Matsumoto didn't care what they were doing she was just looking at what the girls, were wearing. All the while Orihime was trying not to show her embarrassment of the whole situation. and we can all guess what that creepy perverted shopkeeper was thinking. (dirt minded little *&$X%)

_Chizuru made a pucker face and was a few inches from Orihime's face when Tatsuki popped in, "Just what the hell kind of nonsense are you blubbering about?!"_

"Oh thank god," Renji sighed, happy that the girl stopped the awkward moment. The others let out a sigh as well.

_"Oh yeah?" Chizuru said, acting like a brat._

_"Yeah, you heard me." Tatsuki countered._

_When Orihime snapped out of her trance she finally noticed the two arguing in front of her, "Oh, guess what?"_

_Noticing Orihime was talking and NOT in a trance anymore, the two girls straightened up and listened._

_"You guys, there's this TV show I watch. It's a new episode I don't wanna miss, so let's go home." Orihime said nervously._

_"Huh?" They both asked._

_"Let's hurry! I'll make us some popcorn Tatsuki!" The red-head pressed, pushing the girls away from the scene of the crime._

_"Hey! What's the rush?! Take it easy, Orihime!" Tatsuki asked Orihime, confused by her strange behavior._

_"I don't wanna be late." Orihime explained, "It's gonna start any minute!"_

"You, girl" Toushiro stated to Orhime, causing her to jump form surprise " you saw something didn't you" he added

"um.. I ...I" Oirhime stuttered nervously, hiding behind Ichigo, From the small captain. Toshire just grumbled he wasn't that scary, was he? (**no Shiro your as cute as ever!)**

_Orihime continued to push the girls to the door while appearing to be deep in thought. She turned around as if she noticed something behind her. Luckily, Tatsuki got her attention._

_"Orihime, look, I'm sorry. You two can go ahead. I've gotta go change, I'll catch up with you later!" She said before running from the scene._

_"Tatsuki! No wait- come back!" Orihime pleaded, "Tatsuki, uh...!"_

_Orihime's eye's widened, as if noticing something. She gulped and turned around, that's when it was visible. The hollow._

"A hollow!?" The shinigami gasped.

"Humans can't see hollows!" Rangiku examined.

Kisuke just stifled a laugh silently, Well normally they can't but it was obvious these people weren't all that normal.

_"You can see me, can't you?" It said._

_The scene changed. The screen showed Ichigo slicing through yet another hollow. He stepped forward to slice the next one as the first hollow disappeared._

_"Shit!" He said as he sliced through the second one. "Shit! Shit! Shit! Ishida!" He yelled extremely aggravated as he sliced through the next wave of hollows. The screen paused._

the childish shinigami in the room couldn't help but laugh at Ichigo's antics, Ichigo joined in on it, but laughing for a different reason.

Captain Kuchiki glared at his lieutenants, behavior. In turn Renji immediately righted himself, while still silently laughing .

_The screen played once more. And the scene changed again. It showed a hollow disintegrating. After the hollow had fizzled away, the attacker was Then revealed. It was Uryu standing on a bridge. with his Quincy bow drawn. _

_"Twenty," He counted to himself as he pulled back another shot of condensed reishi._

"That's Ishida, the quincy?" Izuru asked.

"Yeah." replied the voice "Uryu please raise your hand to make yourself known to people" Uryu did as he was instructed awakwardly, While Ichigo laughed at him.

_"I will win this!" The quincy said, before firing another shot._

_The scene changed again. Showing Orhime and her classmate's._

_Orhime was still Staring at the monstorous Hollow before her_

_"What's wrong, 'Hime?" Chizuru asked, Oblivious to the dangerous being above her, "Is there something above us?"_

_"Run away!" Orihime warned in a shaky voice, fearing for her friends saftey_

_"What? Why?"_

_"Run away, Chizuru!" Orihime shouted, "Hurry!"_

_"I won't let her get away," The hollow said from above. Little round pellets, the size of pebbles shot out from the hollows mask causing the windows all around to shatter. When the shots hit the ground they exploded into a green sticky looking liquid. Orihime screamed as they hailed down around her._

"No!" Ukitake yelped, fearing for the school girl saftey.

Everyone looked at him because of his out burst, however it was to be expected because his caring nature.

"I'm sure they survive, otherwise the girl wouldn't be sat there now" Momo mumbled, trying mostly to reassure herself.

_"What?" Chizuru asked, not understanding what's happening, "The windows again?"_

_"'Hime, are you oka-" Chizuru was hit by one of the shots, green goo spraying all over her left shoulder. She fell to the ground of impact._

_"Chizuru!" Orihime yelped as she ran and kneeled beside her fallen friend, "Chizuru!"_

_The shots stopped._

_The green goo on Chizuru's shoulder began to widen and spread on her body._

_"What should I do..." Orihime asked herself, "Chizuru!"_

_"Owwww!" Chizuru said, supporting herself on her hands and knees. Noticing Orihime's teary eyes, Chizuru framed her face with one hand. "What's wrong? Why're you crying? You're so cute."_

Orihime hid behind Ichigo with tears in her eye's knowing what was eventually to come she knew she was going to win and save Tatsuki and Chizuru, but being reminded of the incident wasn't very nice. Ichigo didn't do anything to upset the girl further as it was obvious that she was distressed, he was also enthralled by what was happening to the screen in front of him. getting to know how one of his friends got there strange powers.

_Getting up, Chizuru felt her shoulder, "Well, I have no idea what just happened...but for now, I feel perfectly fine. Okay?"_

_Orihime got up as well, worried for Chizuru, "But..."_

_"It's okay." Chizuru explained, "Of course... You do look really cute when you're crying...but your face is much prettier when you smile."_

_Suddenly Chizuru grabbed Orihime's wrist, shoving towards the sky._

Orihime cringed, remembering the pain, like it was happening again, closing her eye's to stop the tears that were beging to fall and to further block out the recap of what happened.

_"Chizuru?" Orihime asked, obviously finding this painful._

_Chizuru seemed to be struggling to control her arm._

_"Why?" Orihime asked._

_"My hand... it moved on it's own!" Chizuru explained._

_"No!"_

_"Why- Why is this happening!?"_

_The hollow appeared in front of the two._

_The scene changed again for the millionth time. The screen showed Rukia running down the side walk, looking at her hollow phone._

_The scene change to rukia running down a street, looking at her hollow phone._

_"What in the world is this?!" Rukia asked, clearly not liking what she's seeing on the screen._

_The scene changed back to the girls. Chizuru was struggling to re-gain control over her arm. It appears that what ever had hit her was causing Root like veins to appear on Chizuru's left arm. The hollow was still floating nearby._

_"What is this!?" Chizuru asked desperately._

_"What did you do to Chizuru!?" Orihime demanded._

_"'Hime?" Chizuru asked confused as to why her friend was talking to thin air. _

_"I just used a bit of my power," the hollow explained._

_"Power?"_

_"I'm not fond of fighting...So, I control my opponents' body with these seeds from my forehead... making humans fight amongst themselves." It laughed __evilly._

"That's Barbaric!" Izuru stated.

_"How could you..."_

_"Okay everyone, let's begin."_

_"What!?"_

_All the sudden, about 20 students, who were infected like Chizuru, appeared out off no where and headed towards Orihime._

_"What's wrong? What? What's going on?" Chizuru asked, nearly crying._

_The infected students lunged at the girls, but before they could get to her Tatsuki appeared, jumping over the infected._

_"What're you doing jerks?!" She yelled._

_Even though she was now in her school uniform not her sparring outfit she kicked one, punched another until all of them were down and out._

"I like this girl!" Renji and Kenpachi said, admiring the girl's strength.

"knows how to throw a punch" added Ikkaku

_"Tatsuki!" Orihime cried in relief._

_"I'm sorry, Orihime." Tatsuki said, "I didn't notice before...that something like that was there."_

_"So you can see that thing, too?"_

_"I can't see it. But, i can sense it. Where the thing that made you cry is, that is. Hey, you big blob, over there!" She said pointing at the hollow, "You chose the wrong person to pick at fight with! The rule is: Anyone who makes Orihime cry, always gets their ass whipped by me."_

_"Oh?" The hollow said._

_Now, Tatsuki was surrounded by 7 infected high schoolers. "Outta my way!" She said, karate chopping one in the head, "Next!"_

_And she kept beating one after another. Before, you could say "wow" the fight was over._

_"Hmph, not one worth fighter in the lot." Tatsuki noted._

The Captains had to blink a few times to make sure what they were witnessing was this girl was tough.

_Suddenly, an arm grabbed Tatsuki's shoulder, "Get a clu-" They she realized who it was._

_Chizuru._

_"Run, Tatsuki..." She pleaded desperately, veins running all up and down her arm. slowly climbing up her jaw line _

_"Chizuru!"_

_"I think something's wrong with me." Chizuru said as the veins spread to her face. Chizuru tightened her grip on Tatsuki's shoulder causing Tatsuki to wince._

tears were now flowing freely down Orihime's face, all Ichigo could do was be her comfort blanket for now.

_"Tatsuki!" Orhime called to her friend, before her mouth was covered by one of the infected._

_The hollow sent another seed flying with landed a direct hit on Tatsuki shoulder causing her to fall to the ground with Chizuru in tow._

Ichigo Wince in sympathy for his long standing childhood friend.

_"How do you feel? The seed I just shot into you will soon grow roots in your body and control it. In other words that means your body will do what I want." The hollow said, landing next to Tatsuki's withering body, "Okay, now cry."_

_Tatsuki rolled over to face the hollow, "Shut up!"_

_"Huh?"_

_"I said, Shut up!" Tatsuki said, getting on her hands and knees, "Let Orihime go!"_

_"Excuse me? Do you understand your situation? You've lost almost all control of your body. Come on, how about it?" The hollow said as it taunted the poor girl with its tentacle. Tatsuki was forced to get up, "Come on, come on-"_

_Then Tatsuki bit the tentacle of the hollow, causing it to scream._

Izuru look at the screen while thinking to himself 'Holy shit, this girl is crazy, brave but crazy!'

_"What do you think you're doing, Dammit!?" It screamed, "Let go!", it hit Tatsuki with another tentacle, "I said, Let go! Let go this instant!"_

_The girl seemed to be bitten down with all her might._

_"What's better then a woman who can fight?" Kenpachi said gleefully._

_Orihime was struggling against the infected, she wanted to help Tatsuki._

_"I don't need to control you! Die!" The hollow sent out 3 seeds, all of them hitting Tatsuki with such force that she let go on the tentacle._

_Orihime seeing her friend getting gravely hurt, managed to get away from her captors and run to the falling Tatsuki who was looking at Orihime._

_Tatsuki's eyes closed and Orihime fell to the ground crying next to her friend. As soon as Tatsuki's eyes closed, she sprang up, but this time under control of the hollow._

"Well, damn" Kenpachi said, with just a hint of sincerity in is voice

.

_Orihime slowly held out her hand to Tatsuki, though the only thing Tatsuki could do was cry as she realized she had failed to protect Orihime._

Everyone in the room found this hard to watch, some because they felt sympathy for the girl, others because they thought the girl to be a close friend, found this hard to watch, including the voice.

"I alway find this part hard to watch" she sniffled

_Orihime quickly shot up from her kneeling position and hugged the dazed Tatsuki, "Don't cry!"_

_"Ori...hime..." Tatsuki struggled, as tears streamed down her face._

_Pulling back Orihime looked at her friend, "Tatsuki, this time... I'll protect you!"_

_Suddenly, Orhime's blue hairpin began to glow, each petal shot out words._

_"What?!" The hollow screamed, being pushed around by the spiritual pressure._

_"Tatsuki said... you chose the wrong person to fight with." Orhime said, facing the floating hollow, while she was still engulfed in gust of wind and spirit energy, "But that's not it. You chose the wrong person to hurt. I won't forgive anyone who hurts Tatsuki!"_

"How- how is that possible!?" Toushiro said.

Everyone else seemed to be as surprised as he was, bar Orhime, who tears ahd now stopped. Because she had lived through the incident. and Urahara and his group. Ichigo, Uryu and chad watched on in amazment.

_The wind and spirit pressure began to dissipate, revealing a very pissed off Orihime._

_"Wha- What the hell are you?" The hollow asked, frightened, "Using some weird power... what is that?"_

_"What?" Orhime asked as something flew past her ear, "What are they?"_

_"You didn't even notice us?!" A male voice said._

_"No, you must have..." said another voice, "realized our existence."_

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you enjoyed :) Please review and let me know if aything is spelled wrong pretaining to things from bleach I.E name's ETC<strong>

**:) xx **


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter three**

**disclaimer I think it's pretty clear by know that I don't own bleach :) **

**I have added line breaks between the video pieces the characters are watching and the actual story to make it easier for you guys to follow. :) **

* * *

><p><em>What?" Orihime asked, looking up at the sky to find who was talking. She looked up to find what looked like some sort of toy, that flew around her. There were several of them.<em>

_"After all, we were always the closest to you," said the voice again._

_A yellow-ish, green-ish object landed on Orihime's left shoulder. The 'object' unfolded revealing itself to be an extremely small, young girl. She had her blond hair up in a ponytail. She wore a red dress, "Pleased to meet you, Orihime."_

* * *

><p>"What." Renji asked.<p>

"The." Captain Ukitake continued.

"hell are those's things." Ikkaku finished.

"If you must know the are Orihime's power, but if you would have waited it would have told you that" the Voice sighed

* * *

><p><em>The other creatures flew around Orihime, excited.<em>

_The first creature continued, "We are the Six Flowers of Hibiscus Shield. We were born to protect you." The other creatures unfolded as well to join, "We are your power."_

_At first it seemed like Orihime didn't know what to think, then she stepped back suddenly, "Ahhh, fairies! Flying fairies are talking to me!"_

* * *

><p>"Is it Really necessary to act like that, Orihime" asked Uryu<p>

"hey don't judge, if you where in that situation could you actually say you wouldn't be a little freaked out" the Voice replied in Orihime's defense

* * *

><p><em>"Funny reaction, but we are not fairies. I told you. We're the power of your soul. We are part of you. And we can only be seen by you." The not-fairy suddenly realized, "Although... someone like Ichigo Kurosaki could probably see us too."<em>

_"Ichigo?" Orihime questioned, "Why?"_

_"After all, we were born because of him."_

* * *

><p>"Come again?" Byakuya, blinked.<p>

"What?" Ichigo Asked dubfounded

* * *

><p><em>"You're taking forever!" Another not-fairy said as it kicked the first one out of the frame.<em>

_"Hey, woman," It said, "You don't need to understand who we are or where we came from." This particular not-fairy was colored in black and red and he wore a handkerchief over his mouth._

* * *

><p>"I like this one." Ikkaku said.<p>

At this point in time every soul reaper in the room had their mouths to the floor. Not even trying to ask what was going on.

* * *

><p>"You're so pompous..." Orihime said, "...even though you're so small."<p>

* * *

><p>"Speaking of which." Rangiku said, Glancing over to her captain<p>

Everyone had to resist the urge to glance at Toshiro, and some were trying to hold in there laughs for fear of death.

Toshiro's reiatsu Flared so high that it started to freeze his seat and seats around him.

* * *

><p><em>"Shut up! More importantly, learn how to control us right his minute!"<em>

_"How to control you?"_

_"That's right! Our power is the power to put up a shield a reject things!" The other not-fairies explained, "What's required to do... that is in your heart and in your magic words."_

_"Magic words?" Orihime stammered, seeming about ready to faint._

_"Wait!" The black and red not-fairy said, "It's coming!"_

_Suddenly, the hollow floated down from it's position. "What are you so damn confused about?! You little girl," another seed began to form on the hollow's head._

* * *

><p>"hopefully I get to see some action" Kenpachi said with a Cheshire cat like grin, unknown to everyone the voice just rolled it eye's.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Orihime gasped while one of the not-fairies yelped, "Here we go, Orihime! Go on, call our names!"<em>

_The blue not-fairy lunged, "I am Hinagiku!"_

_"I'm Baigon!" said the one who was much bigger than the rest.__._

_"I'm Lily," said the one with the pink hair._

_Orihime reeled back, scared. The first not-fairy flew up to her, "Calm down! Say the magic words. Repeat... Hinagiku, Baigon, Lily! Hurry!"_

_The hollow fired it's deadly bombs at Orihime._

_"Hinagiku, Baigon, Lily!", Orihime repeated, "Sacred Tri-Link Shield! I reject!"_

* * *

><p>"Wow" Captain Ukitake and Captain Hitsugaya said.<p>

"Interesting..." Byakuya said.

* * *

><p><em>The three not-fairies quickly formed a triangle in front of Orihime, creating some sort of energy field.<em>

_"What?!" The hollow yelped in surprise._

_The hollow's seeds hit the shield, leaving Orihime unscathed. The very helpful not-fairy flew down to Orihime, "Their power is to reject what's outside the shield. They put up a shield between you and the enemy... and stop attacks aimed at you. And... our power is to stop what's inside the shield. We can return objects within a limited space to a state before they were destroyed."_

* * *

><p>"Is she saying what I think she's saying?" Renji blurted out.<p>

"She can bring people back from the dead?!" Yumichika confirmed.

"Thats so cool" Ikkaku yelled

"erm" Orhime said tapping her chin in thought " I suppose I could"

Ichigo and Uryu just looked at her with there mouth agape, Kisuke and Yoroichi had to hold in there laughs at the teens reaction's

* * *

><p><em>"Go on, call our names!" The not-fairy continued, "I'm Shun'ou."<em>

_"I'm Ayame," said the not-fair in a little, red, hooded cloak._

_"Shun'ou, Ayame," Orihime repeated._

_"Then say the magic words," Shun'ou instructed._

_"Sacred Dual Return Shield!" Orihime shouted, "I reject!"_

_The two not-fairies formed a shield around Tatsuki's broken body, quickly her wounds started to heal._

* * *

><p>"...Holy shit, that would make Squad fours live's much easier" Izuru said.<p>

"Indeed" Byakuya and Ukitake said in unison.

* * *

><p><em>"Tatsuki!" Orihime yelped in relief, looking over her best friend.<em>

_The red and black not-fairy appeared "Woman, you don't have time to cry! It's my turn next. My power is rejecting both sides of the shield. I put a shield inside the enemy and reject it's physical bonds. In other words, I split the enemy into halves. Chant! My name is Tsubaki!"_

_"Tsubaki! Sacred Solitary Cutting Shield!" Orihime chanted and Tsubaki flew at the enemy, "I reject!"_

_Tsubaki flew at the enemy and cut the troublesome hollow in half._

* * *

><p>"well that suck there was no blood or full out fighting, well I'm bored" Kenpachi Grunted<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Impossible..." it said as it crumpled to nothing.<em>

_Orihime panted, "I- I did it!" She said before she fainted._

_"Orhime!" the not-fairies screamed, worried._

_"My, oh my, I guess using all of us right away was way too quick." Shun'ou assumed._

_"But... Orihime stuck it out really well."_

_All the not fairies quickly fled to the sky together. The only thing that came back down was Orhime's blue hair pins._

* * *

><p>"They- they were her hair pins..." Toushiro said in disbelief. As he said this Orihime smiled and raised her hand to her hair pins and they glinted ever so slightly.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Then, a mysterious character arrived on the screen. Wooden sandals appeared in front of Orihime. It was none other than Kisuke Urahara.<em>

_Behind him was Tessai carrying an unconscious teen._

_Chad, to be specific._

* * *

><p>"Kisuke!" Ukitake said.<p>

"Some how always there to save the day, like he knows everything is going to happen the way it does" the voice hinted knowingly

"what ever are you talking about" Urahara smiled behind his fan.

* * *

><p>"Oh, by the way that's Chad." The voice said. " the guy that's also sat in the room with you right now, sya hi chad" she finished<p>

chad just grunted in response

"not much of a talker, are you" Ukitake Questioned, but he didn't get a reply, and the scene changed again.

* * *

><p><em> The screen showed three people running up a hill. Two of them appeared to be small children. The third person appeared to be an adult.<em>

_"Huh? The old dude ain't here." One of the girls stated._

_The screen zoomed in on none other than Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki!_

* * *

><p>"Who are they?" Toushiro asked.<p>

"They are Ichigo's little sisters, the one's we were talking about earlier. The one with the brown hair is Yuzu and the one with the black hair is Karin. Also known as, Toshiro's future girlfriend." The voice explained.

"What!?" Toshiro said, his face turning beat red.

Ichigo just burst out laughing, earning him a few odd looks Karin have a boyfriend yeah whatever.

"I totally ship you to together, along with a few other pairings" the Voice smiled.

* * *

><p><em>You're sure?" Yuzu asked.<em>

_"I said I was sure!" Karin shouted, "He really was knocked out right he-"_

_"Hey, Karin!" someone interrupted._

* * *

><p>"That sounds like..." Rangiku started.<p>

"No way... it can't be." Toushiro denied.

* * *

><p><em>"You liar!" it was Isshin Kurosaki or formally known as-<em>

* * *

><p>Kiskue was about to jump in to stop them from saying anything but the host beet him to it.<p>

"Oh YEAH!" the Voice emphasized " that's there Father, Isshin 'KUROSAKI' *cough, cough* he's a doctor, you must have mistaken him for someone else" she finished proving her point.

"oh" Toshiro and Rangiku said getting the point, that Ichigo doesn't know and shouldn't know just yet. Kiskue let out a breathe he didn't know he was holding. saved by the bell. Well voice.

"anyway moving on" the voice continued, thinking the problem was solved. However Ichigo had a hunch the Soul reaper were going to say something important but he let it go for now.

* * *

><p><em>"It's not a lie!" Karin screamed at her father, "That old dude really was hurt and..."<em>

_Ishhin wagged his finger at his feisty daughter, "Don't say anything else, Karin. Dad knows. I have been so busy with work lately that I could not play with you at all. I did not know you wanted time with me so badly that you would lie." Isshin quickly and proudly unbuttoned his shirt, "Come, Karin, leap joyously at your father's bosom!"_

_Karin quickly punched her father in the jaw, causing him to fall to the ground, "Shut up, dumbass."_

* * *

><p>Ichigo sweat dropped damn this was embarrassing.<p>

Toshiro and Rangiku couldn't help but snicker at the fact that they're old captain was taken down by his daughter, his son may not know why they were laughing, but they could still laugh at it.

* * *

><p><em>"In any case, let's go back to the house." Yuzu politely suggested, "I've been getting a bad feeling about this."<em>

_"It hurts!" Isshin yelped as he rolled on the ground._

_"Ah, it's no use." sighed Karin._

_The scene panned out, revealing Kon sitting atop a telephone poll, watching the scene play out in front of him. "Everything's fine over here. Alright..."_

_Kon quickly fled from the scene._

_The scene changed again. The screen showed a little shop. When the view got closer the camera identified the shop as "Urahara Store"._

* * *

><p>"you have a shop now? Kisuke " Ukitake questioned.<p>

"hey a guys gotta make a living you know" Kisuke muttered in response.

* * *

><p><em>"Huh? Chad?" Orihime had finally woken up to find herself in a unknown place along side Chad from school.<em>

_"Oh, you're awake." Chad said, "Good morning."_

_"M-morning?" Orhime said, confused, "Uh, where are we?"_

_"Beats me," Chad admitted._

* * *

><p>"It's a miracle he does speak." Renji mumbled sarcastically so no one could hear.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Kisuke then entered the room, approaching both humans.<em>

_"Who is he?" Orihime asked._

_"I don't know." Chad admitted, "But, somehow it seems we were saved by him."_

_"That is correct," Kisuke confirmed, "Well now, wherever should I begin..."_

_The scene shifted yet again. The screen showed a hollow being sliced in half by Ichigo who seemed to be growing tired_

_"Shit!" Ichigo yelled, "Damn you, Ishida! I'm gonna make you cry no matter what!"_

* * *

><p>"oh really now Ichigo" Uryu asked turning toward said person, while pushing up his glasses. "I remember it going differently from that"<p>

"It was just a figure of speech" Ichigo retaliated

* * *

><p><em>The scene suddenly changed again. The screen showed a hollow with arrows in it's chest. Quincy arrows.<em>

_The hollow was killed._

_The camera moved to Ishida who now had bleeding fingers, due to firing so many arrows. _

_"I'm starting to loose the ability to kill them with a single attack." Ishida said before he became lost in thought._

_More hollows appeared out of the sky, two to be specific._

_"Sensei, I will avenge you for sure!" Ishida said, before firing another arrow._

_The scene changed...again. The screen showed Rukia._

_"Wave of Destruction, #4!" She chanted, "Byakurai!"_

_Blue light shot from her hand, but the hello in front of her easily hit back towards her._

_She dodged the shot, jumping back, "Damn! This hollow is an utter weakling."_

_Suddenly, a figure appeared behind Rukia. It jumped over her, to reveal itself. It was Kon._

_Kon kicked the hollow in the face, sending it flying back._

_"Ichigo?" Rukia asked._

* * *

><p>"how could you get me mixed up with that Idiot" mock growled Ichigo<p>

"hey, you have the same body, how was I supposed to know" Rukia yelled back while slapping him over the head.

byakuya just looked at there exchange with a blank expression.

* * *

><p><em>Kon quickly turned around and hugged Rukia, "I missed you!"<em>

_"Dammit, you're Kon!" Rukia yelled, frustrated. Rukia pried Kon off of her with her foot that was currently digging into Kon's chin._

_"Even being kicked like this is a delight." Kon said, gleefully._

_"This isn't the time to be talking like an idiot!" Rukia said, restraining Kon's hands as well, "Although, the fake that you're in Ichigo's body means... he's changed to shinigami."_

_"Actually, Rukia. Behind you. Behi-"_

_"Huh?" Rukia looked back to find Ishida standing before her._

_"Good," he said, "Looks like you two are alright. Rukia Kuchiki, this is the first time we've talked one on one."_

_Rukia kicked Kon in the chin one more time before he got off of her, she promptly got up to face Ishida. "I see. So this is your doing?"_

_"Without a doubt. This is a fight between the soul Reapers and I."_

* * *

><p>"Is he insane?" Momo asked.<p>

"I can assure you I have a perfectly good reason for my actions" retaliated Uryu.

* * *

><p><em>"However, I do not intend to let a single person in this town die. Even if Ichigo Kurosaki runs out of strength. I will stake my life to protect the people of this town. While he... While the Soul reapers watch... I will protect everything from the Hollows."<em>

_That's when Rukia noticed his bloodied hand, which quickly clenched into a fist._

_"If I cannot..." Ishida continued, "then there is no meaning in this fight."_

_"What in the..." Rukia began._

_The same hollow suddenly reappeared behind Rukia and Kon. Ishida was quick to bring out his weapon with the Quincy cross, but-_

_THE SCENE CHANGED, AGAIN!_

_Orihime and Chad were still sitting in the same spot they were before._

_"Hold on a second there..." Chad stuttered._

_"Yeah. Shinigami and Hollows...you can't suddenly tell us that and expect... " Orihime said._

_"Then you deny the fact that both of you were recently attacked?" Urahara said, throwing them off their game._

_"But that's..."_

_"Even as we speak, Ichigo Kurosaki is fighting the Hollows as a Death God. And you two were affected by the extraordinary spirit power that oozes from him. That's how it is. Still though, whether or not to open the door that appears before you is up to each of you."_

_Suddenly the door behind Kisuke opened, revealing a kneeling Tessai, "Manager..."_

_"Hmm..." Kisuke said coolly._

_"...the "sky Rifts" have begun converging."_

_"Preparations?"_

_"Complete." Tessai conformed._

_"Then let's go... Will you come along? I will show you... what's beyond the door." Kisuke told the two as he exited the shop. B__ut before it could do so Ishida pulled back an arrow, but before he could fire it, the hollow was already cut in half. It disintegrated._

_The killer jumped over Kon and Rukia to stand behind Ishida who was currently wearing an evil smile. It's Ichigo._

_"I've told you..." Ichigo said, "Ishida!"_

_"Kurosaki..." Ishida said, meeting Ichigo's fiery gaze._

_"Ichigo?" Rukia asked, though it seemed more like a statement."_

_Ichigo smirked wickedly._

* * *

><p>"That is just one creepy ass smile" Kenpachi said bluntly, everyone in the room turned and looked at him as if he had grown another head.<p>

"what?"

"What you just said make no sens, you say his smile is creepy. Yet your smile is most possibly the most scariest, creepiest, insanest smiles anyone's ever seen.

Kenpachi just Smiled in response.

* * *

><p><strong>Thought that was a good a place as any to end it, sorry the update it late. been having problems uploading, so as a sorry I gonna upload as many chappy's as i can today :) x enjoy<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.**

**Sorry guys I posted the wrong chapter meant to post this instead of the one I Originally posted hope you can forgive me, and sorry for not updating sooner been in bed for the past couple of days with the flu, and a high fever :( it sucks. **

* * *

><p>"So the Scene I'm going to show you now is happening at the same time as Orihime's fight with the seed shooting hollow" informed the voice<p>

'i see so we get to see the other humans strange powers' thought Byakuya to himself.

* * *

><p><em>The scene started with said human walking down a street, with a blond haired boy with a yellow shirt, and another boy with dark hair wearing a white shirt with blue sleeve's. They seemed to be having a <em>_conversation, that was quickly interrupted by something impacting the ground behind them, knocking the two boys off of there feet leaving chad standing. _

_"What was that!" the darker haired boy questioned_

_"i don't know" the other boy replied "maybe a gas explosion"_

_Chad quickly noticed something strange about the situation that the other boy clearly did not. _

_"hey chad" the blond boy asked "you alright bud"_

_"Yeah lets go whatever's going on here it freaking me out" his other friend added _

* * *

><p>"it seems the boy has noticed something" Remarked Ukitake<p>

"Indeed, it's definetley a hollow" added Toshiro

* * *

><p><em>Chad then shocked both boy's by pushing them away, and jumping the the right of the screen landing on his knee's. Immediately after another 'explosion' occurred. <em>

_"Run" Chad yelled simply, realizing the Entity was after him._

_after he rose to his feet, just before thew glass in the nearby widows shattered, after which Chad turned and run. _

* * *

><p>"he must have keen instinct's to be dodging something he cannot fully see" Ukitake remarked<p>

Kenpachi was on the edge of his seat hoping this battle was better than the last.

* * *

><p><em>"hold on chad why are you running away" asked the blonde boy as the teen ran past.<em>

_We next see chad running down a crowded shopping street, seemingly leading the Creature away. _

_Chad stopped beliving that he had lead the create away from any innocent civilians, quickly realizing he was wrong, when Ichigo's sister Karin walked into the shot. _

* * *

><p>"Karin!" Yelped Ichigo<p>

"oh no!" Added Hitsugaya

The voice just snickered think about ways to tease him later.

* * *

><p><em>the scene started again with Chad panting heavily.<em>

_"hey your Ichigo's friend Aren't you? the Cockatiel uncle"_

* * *

><p>"what does a Cockateil have to do with any of this" asked Izuru<p>

"Long story" Replied the voice

* * *

><p><em>"Your Ichigo's little sister" Sated Chad <em>

_"so why you hanging out at our play ground the..." Karin started but before she could finish Chad grabbed her just before jumping out of the way of another 'explosion'. _

_Karin then Became stiff before asking "Wha-whats that creature there?" _

_another shock wave covered the area in dust. _

* * *

><p><em>"no way! she can see hollows to" Blurted out Renji "Whats wrong with the people in this town" he added more quietly <em>

_"Interesting" stated Byakuya_

* * *

><p><em>"it's coming back!" Karin said bring Chad out of his daze "It looks wired, I mean what is that thing?" she added.<em>

_"hey wait, are you saying you can see it clearly?" Chad asked her. _

_"what do you mean? of course I can, what an ugly creature. You see him?" she Replied panicked "come on you can't miss him!"_

_"woah!" Chad Remarked in a daze. At this point in there conversation the Hollow had creep-ed up on them, and was about to strike. _

_"hey watch out!" screamed Karin just before Chad grabbed her and jumped out of the way of the impending strike._

* * *

><p>"that was close" Said Rukia<p>

"Just a little" Replied Ichigo before turning towards chad "thanks chad" he Said Quietly to himself.

* * *

><p><em>the scene started again with Chad coming to a stop with Karin still in his arms. Looking back over to were the Hollow had just attacked them. <em>

_"he's go were did he go!" He asked no one in particular_

_"You're looking the wrong way" Karin shouted before grabbing his head and turning it in the direction she was pointing "he's right there, we gotta move!"._

_As a fist came hurtling towards them, which Chad instinctively dodged._

_"jeez! big guy what going on with you can you see that monster?" The small girl asked from atop chad's back._

_"Kinda just a little" he replied in a monotone voice, as they were running to keep from getting hit._

_"well, from what I've seen I'd say you can't, hang on to me we have to work together to survive this" she shouted over the thunderous step of the monster. "you be the legs and I'll be our eye's"_

_"what no way!" _

_"It's our only chance" she replied panicked "this isn't the first time I've seen one of theses things, There some kind of connection here that's been really bothering me, Theses freaky monsters have something to do, with my brother Ichigo" _

* * *

><p>This gained every one's attention in the room especially Ichigo and Urahara.<p>

"My my what a Observant little girl" Urahara smiled knowingly behind his fan.

Ichigo just sat there dumbfounded, he wasn't as sneaky as he thought his little sister had noticed.

* * *

><p><em>"he's on our left dodge him" Karin shouted just before Chad did just that narrowly missing a swipe from the hollow. just then Chad seemed to notice something before punching down on the hollows outstretched arm, shocking Karin, and angering the hollow making him immediately attack again.<em>

_ "on you're right" The girl yelled to alert Chad. however he did not react in time and subsequently taking a hit. and lading a few yards away on the floor out cold, however he shielded Karin from the attack. _

_"hey, you alright?" she asked _

_"Karin!" group of Voices shouted from behind her. she turned seeing here group of friends. _

_"what happened?"one of them asked "that guys all covered in blood" _

_"oh wow was it you?" a dark heared boy added. _

_"no run, you don't want to be hear!" she yelled at them _

_"You have finally lost it " another yelled, they then all joined in completely oblivious to the situation. _

* * *

><p>"oh my this doesn't bod well, for the young children" Ukitake Said<p>

"I don't care that fight was lame it ended to quickly were was all the Violence" kenpachi Almost yelled, earning a nod of agreement from Ikakku.

* * *

><p><em>The scene then carried on with Karin Jumping up and pushing one of her friends to the ground, out of the way of the hollows next attack Oblivious to her Chad had already made it to his feet, helping to scare of All of the young boys and grabbing Karin's attention again. <em>

* * *

><p>Kenpachi just smiled, hoping for the fight to continue to alleviate his boredom.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Chad them stared down the hollow with determination as it roared pulling back it's fist ready for a punch. he also prepared for a punch, aiming for the hollows fist as it came hurtling towards him. when There fist's connected there was a large explosion engulfing everyone in the immediate area. after a couple of moments you saw that the Hollow was blown back by some force and with it's arm missing, making it look like the Fight was in chads favor. <em>

* * *

><p>"holy shit, that was one hell of a punch" Renji Yelled<p>

"Yes it seems so" Byakuya Agreed Shocking everyone that knew him, because he not only agreed but did not reprimand Renji for his choice of words.

"how did a Human produce such an impact" Asked Rangiku

"Watch and find out!" the voice replied.

* * *

><p><em>when the dust cleared and showed Chad, his appearance had change. His arm was now covered in a black substance with a large red stripe down the center, with two points at his wrist and two more on hist shoulder.<em>

_"what the hell! what happened to your arm?"_

* * *

><p>"Thats what I want to know" most people in the room Shouted bar the mature or sensible one's, Chad stayed quiets and shrugged his shoulders in response.<p>

"I know!" said the Voice

"what!" asked Ukitake

"spoilers!" the voice said in a mocking tone

"then why say anything" Ichigo Growled however he got no response

* * *

><p><em>the scene started again with the hollow howling in rage, at this chad took of running towards it. earning a surprised yell from Karin. <em>

_"what are you doing?"_

_however he Ignored her and carried on with his attack. _

_The hollow went to grab him with it's remaining arm, and Chad reacted by aiming a punch at the palm of it's hand, which impacted with another explosion. _

_And destroyed the hollow, leaving chad Alone on the battlefield with Karin. _

_the screen then paused and showed Ichigo standing on a battle field with Byakuya_

* * *

><p>"and there you have it hopefully that gave you some idea, into the Ryoka that invade the soul society" the Voice Remarked<p>

"THAT FIGHT WAS CRAP!" Shouted Kenpachi

"Any fight with out you in it you find crap or boring, so your input will be kindly ignored" said the voice

"I'm gonna kill you when this is over"

* * *

><p><strong>And that were I end it :) hope you liked it :) <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter four**

**Diclaimer: I do Not own bleach :(**

**Any way guys here another chapter for ya'll, I have a little favor to as all you wonderful people, I would like one of you to design a cover pic for me, that will obviously be featured as the cover and you get credited for it and your name will be put in Authors note's of every chappy. and if you have stories of your own iI will promote them x**

**for example **

**'cover phot credit is to ..., go check out there fanfics' :)**

**Reviews: **

**weasel AKA boundedsumo: Thank you for your continued support, really appreciate it :)**

**shinshinjane: I love theses types of fanfiction's too , and when I looked for some, there were never any decent one's. Hence why I am writing this Fic.**

**mallets2012: thank you :) x**

**QueenKarin13: thank you xx XD**

**guest27: thank you for your support :)**

* * *

><p>"Okay, this footage will show treachery among the Soul Society, prepare yourselves" The voice explained.<p>

Everyone braced themselves as instructed.

"on with the show!."

* * *

><p><em>The screen turned on once more. The screen showed Ichigo and Byakuya crossing swords. They both stepped back, examining one another as they stood on top of the destroyed battlefield.<em>

_"I see. So you've mastered Flash step as well. Still..." Byakuya said, cooly._

* * *

><p>"What.. he's mastered Flash step!" Izuru blurted out.<p>

"Yeah..." The voice said.

"Unbelievable..."

"What the hell is flash step" Ichigo whispered to Rukia, Feeling completely out of the loop.

"It a soul Reaper Ability, It allows the user to move faster that the eye can follow" Rukia replied knowingly.

"Oh, Cool"

* * *

><p><em>"You really are a cool one, aren't you?" Ichigo spoke, "You're analyzing me like I'm no threat, but... It's all a big act. Weren't you gonna kill me? You haven't even scratched me yet! Is this... All you've got?!"<em>

_Ichigo and Byakuya seemed to having a staring contest._

_"Show me... your bankai." Ichigo challenged, "You said... You were gonna kill me and execute Rukia yourself."_

_"So?"_

_"You make me sick!" Ichigo spat, "I'm gonna hit you with everything I've got. I'm gonna crush every last one of your powers. Execute your own sister? That's twisted. I don't give a crap about your sense of duty or honor. I won't let you... say that in front of Rukia again. Release your bankai! I'll crush it! Then I'm gonna make you beg Rukia for forgiveness."_

* * *

><p>Renji smiled slightly, happy that Rukia made it out alive.<p>

Byakuya was glaring daggers at the TV screen, 'Foolish boy ' he thought to himself.

Rukia was trying to hold in her smile, failing miserably. She was thankful that she made a friend in Ichigo.

You could hear Kenpachi chanting 'Fight, fight, fight' In the back of the room along with Ikkaku. Yumichika just rolled his eye's, so ugly.

* * *

><p><em>Byakuya's eyes narrowed, "Talk is cheap, boy. No matter what you say...my mind will never change. Neither will...both your fates. Bankai? Don't be absurd." Byakuya raised his sword between his eyes, "I won't need to use my bankai against you...for at least a thousands years." Byakuya closed his eyes, "Scatter... Senbon Zakura." Byakuya's sword scattered into a thousand cherry blossoms which whirled towards Ichigo, who remained expressionless.<em>

_In one sudden motion Ichigo swung his zanpakuto to the left of Byakuya, releasing an enormous amount of spiritual energy. Byakuya's eyes widened in shock._

_Part of the cliff had been destroyed in the blast._

_Captain Kuchiki's haori could be seen through the dust._

_The dust slowly passed over Byakuya, revealing his slightly bloodied wrist, that was exposed after his gloves tattered remains fell to the ground. "What was that flash? Is that your zanpakuto's power... Ichigo Kurosaki?!"_

_The dust from the battlefield dissipated completely showing Ichigo on the other end of the battlefield with his sword on his shoulders. He stood before a giant slash in the earth that extended all the way past Byakuya._

* * *

><p>"Wow..." Toushiro said, eyes wide.<p>

"I would not want to be on the reciving end of that at close range" mumbled Momo.

* * *

><p><em>"Yeah." He said, lowering his sword from his shoulder, "At the moment of attack it consumes my spirit energy and fires a super high concentration of spiritual pressure from the tip of my blade. Then the attack is magnified and discharged. That's Zangetsu's power. I haven't been able to do it at will... until today. I didn't even know how to discharge it."<em>

_"He just learned it that day?!" Momo yelped._

_Still Byakuya remained expressionless._

_Ichigo continued," Mr. Urahara said... "The only thing I can teach you is the proper state of mind." After training with Zangetsu, I finally understood. The only one who could teach me about Zangetsu was Zangetsu." Ichigo sighed, "That attack was called Getsuga Tensho."_

* * *

><p>Urahara smiled at the mentioning of his name the boy obviously does remember what you tell him.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ichigo took his blade and stabbed it into the ground infront of him, "Now do it, Byakuya Kuchiki. Use your bankai against me! I will defeat you!"<em>

_"There is no way..." Renji denied._

_"Piercer of the Heavens, eh?" He finally spoke, "What a glorious name. Very well. If you want it so badly...feast your eyes...upon my bankai."_

"this is gonna be a Instant K.O, I was having fun" Grumbled Kenpachi

"He's dead." Byakuya muttered.

Ichigo just grumbled incoherent nonsense in response.

* * *

><p><em>Byakuya Kuchiki let go of his sword.<em>

_Ichigo seemed confused._

_Byakuya gave Ichigo a knowing glare, "Don't worry. You won't regret it. You'll be gone before you regret anything."_

_Suddenly, swords began to rise up out of the ground in rows, surrounding the two opponents._

_"Like dust in the wind. Bankai... Senbon Zakura Kageyoshi."_

_The swords shattered into petals from a cherry tree. Thousands of them floating in the air, making their way towards the astonished Ichigo._

* * *

><p>"It's so pretty" said Momo<p>

Toushiro, Momo and Izuru nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><em>Ichigo quickly took action and fired a Getsuga Tensho to stop Byakuya's strike. It was proved ineffective.<em>

_Ichigo tried to fire another at Byakuya, who just stood there amused at his attempt, "Hah..."_

_The petals formed a wall and protected Byakuya from Ichigo's attack. Ichigo, alarmed at the sight, forgot about the other petals. They quickly closed in on him from above. Ichigo tried to block the attack, but the strike was coming at him from all sides. Including behind him. He was engulfed in the blade like petals and smashed to the ground, while Captain Kuchiki watched._

_"Senbon Zakura is an attack by millions of blades coming from all directions. Your zanpakuto is indeed powerful, but you'll never evade Senbon Zakura with a slow move like that._

* * *

><p>"What the heck is he made out off" Toushiro asked, shocked.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The petals disappeared from sight showing a very bloodied Ichigo, barley able to grasp his zanpakuto. "Darn it..." He panted, "I thought I could go a little farther, but I guess I was wrong. What was I thinking? I was stupid to think I could beat a bankai with a shikai."<em>

* * *

><p>"He's not implying-" Renji stuttered.<p>

"Oh, I think he is." Said Izuru.

* * *

><p><em>"Watch what you say, boy. You make it sound as though you've achieved bankai."<em>

_"That's exactly what he's implying..." Kenachi said evilly._

_Byakuya gave him a menacing glare._

_"Yeah." Ichigo said to Byakuya's surprise, "That's exactly what I'm saying Byakuya Kuchiki."Ichigo had managed to stagger to his feet, as if he was unscathed by Captain Kuchiki's bankai._

* * *

><p>"oh hell no" Byakuya blurted out before realizing what he had done and returning to his stoic self but not before reviving a few looks<p>

Renji had to stop himself from laughing at his captain for fear of reprimand.

* * *

><p>"What?!"<p>

"You heard me, don't make me say it again or don't you believe what you're seeing. It's the truth even if you can't believe it. I'm nowhere near finished Byakuya Kuchiki!" Ichigo said, yelling triumphantly, while Byakuya starred at him astonished, though ready for battle."Watch closely. This is my bankai."

* * *

><p>Everyone in the room had their mouths hanging open.<p>

the screen paused much to everyone's shock but then the answer, was heard all they could hear was the voices cackling laughter.

"oh my lord, your faces *snort* are...so...funny. Sorry,... sorry continue"

The Scene started again.

* * *

><p><em>"Gah!" Ichigo screamed.<em>

_Byakuya was analyzing him, wondering if this really was bankai._

_Ichigo gave the captain a menacing glare before pointing his zanpakuto at him, "Bankai."_

* * *

><p><em>Byakuya's eyes widened before he was engulfed by the attack.<em>

_Byakuya stood there, the wind and dust and massive amount of rocks rushing past him. He was utterly astonished about what was standing in front of him._

* * *

><p>"What is it? What am I looking at?" Byakuya growled, frustrated.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ichigo stood there in him bankai form, lookin like a badass. He was holding Tensa Zangestu in his hand, while starring daggers at Byakuya. "Tensa Zangetsu."<em>

* * *

><p>"Haha, awesome...this is going to be good" Kenpachi chuckled.<p>

"Gosh, I love this part! it so badass" The voice yelled.

"I've got to admit that is kind of awesome" Uryu stated

"what!" Ichigo blurted "out you agreeing with soul reapers, The world is coming to and end" ...

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading I will get the next Chapter out as soon as possible, and this one is a little shorter that the others but I wanted to get you guys another chapter as soon as possible. If any of you want to have a go at the cover photo, ether PM or let me know in the rewiew section :) <strong>


	6. Authors notes

**hi guys just a Quick Authors note's. **

**I saw in the reviews that you guys would have liked me to do the menos, If any of you would like me to go back and rework the chapter's to incorporate that scene then I'm willing to do so. Also if you would like me to add anything else just let me know I can't always be a 100% sure if I can change it without mixing up the story but I will give it a go non the less :)**

**Also I believe in chapter three were I wrote Kenpachi out of character that was an honest mistake I I will go back and Rewrite that. **

**Anything else I missed please let me know I can't Have a perfect story but I will try my hardest to get it there so it's something enjoyable for you guys to read :) see you next chappy x**


	7. Authors note's 2

**FYI if you go back I have added a new chap, that involves Chads fight, I was gonna post it but posted the wrong on lol so here you go if any of you were confused :) **


End file.
